


Another Version

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Series: Quarantine Entertainment (Random Fandoms) [6]
Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Jalex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: This version of her dream certainly feels much too real now...
Relationships: Alex Russo/Justin Russo
Series: Quarantine Entertainment (Random Fandoms) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Another Version

Justin jolts away from her, instinctively wiping at his mouth with the flat of his hand. He stares back at her with searing intensity and disbelief before rushing out of the room without another word. (He didn’t have to say it.) She blinks, watching him go. Her head is also buzzing with confusion; her fingertips press against her lips still tingling.

* * *

Months later, he’s back for the spring celebration and somehow they end up alone and undisturbed later that night, wandering along the looming shadow of the stone wall. He’s leaning in, half of his face masked by darkness while the rest of him is bathed in silver under the waxing moon. She’s completely still against him, not responding and not pushing away in anger either — he stops and studies her features for a moment — but that’s when she just tugs at him, quick and sharp, and he’s fitting in closer. The stone is cool and rough against her back. As soon as the bell tolls overhead and it actually startles her, they rip apart. 

* * *

They don’t talk for weeks afterwards, too busy with magic stuff and school stuff and keeping Max out of trouble.

* * *

Then, the parents surprise him with a short paid trip to Mexico — all because he’s made them so proud and they know he deserves a break. Justin clearly swallows his guilt and modest protests and simply accepts the gift.

Though of course she shows up at his room one night, equally torn by envy and curiosity. She just wants to see the city and find out how he’s spending his time off here. But it’s actually kinda boring for her because he has no big plans; besides, she’s not that good at paying attention to tour guides or history lessons anyhow. And, it’s really hot right now, and it’s hard to sleep on the extra cot he offers her. She’s honestly not too sure what she expected to find in the first place.

She decides to leave within two days, when she has a dream of him sweating against her skin, with his lips on her throat.

* * *

A year later, Mason reappears. She’s both excited and terrified, and carries on suppressing everything, every thought or memory that starts with _J_.

But she soon learns that kissing Mason has lost its main appeal. She’s older, so is he, and things have changed since last time. They’re different, they’re not those reckless kids who fell in lust anymore. The reunion is nice, but it’s still not the same as it was.

Maybe that’s why she called it quits for good. Maybe that’s why she ends up knocking on Justin’s apartment door instead.

He pulls her in from the rain, kicks the door closed, and they fall on his covers together, panting in the dark. Each passing breath between them comes out more rapidly than the last.

There’s a small rip of fabric, and a broken zipper, and this version of her dream certainly feels much too real now.


End file.
